random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Do It Big
Track 4 off DJ M.K.A.'s album Everywhere We Go. The song features Polish Whip, Rat Kid and Kool Teazer. The instrumental to the song can be found here. ---- Polish Whip We started at the bottom (DJ M.K.A.: Lights out) Since we've made it we will do it big (DJ M.K.A.: Yep) We will do it big (DJ M.K.A.: DJ M.K.A.) We will do it big We took too many shots (DJ M.K.A.: Drink it up) Throwing up, yeah we do it big And we do it big (DJ M.K.A.: Introducing, Polish Whip) Yeah, we do it big Welcome to the trap game, you know I'm the boss Make a mess around the place, I don't give a toss At the rarest casinos, making a big cost Smoking tons of weed, selling nickle rocks Aiming for the majors, making tons of riches Getting the attention, fucking all the bitches Holding out a beam, killing all the snitches Pulling out the coke, drinking in the kitchen Higher than Taio, feet off the ground Ain't from a big label, we are underground Fighting in the playground, packing up a pound Storing all the dope that I have found We started at the bottom Since we've made it we will do it big We will do it big We will do it big We took too many shots Throwing up, yeah we do it big And we do it big (Rat Kid: Alright) Yeah, we do it big Rat Kid Getting dissed by rappers from the tier above me Knocked down by a stupid door, better call Cudby Rat Kid on a trap beat, now they all love me I am facing time, like I am Bugzy Presidenting the game, call me Barack Glowing in the dark, eating tons of carrots All these MCs these days, copying our lines Mimicking our voices, like they are parrots Yeah, Dodger, you're a heavyweight, we feel that belly flop Well now I'm exercised, a black belted karate chop A gold trophy at boxing, this decade I'm hot Driving out in a polish whip, coming ready or not Polish Whip We started at the bottom Since we've made it we will do it big (DJ M.K.A.: We're always gonna be on top) We will do it big (DJ M.K.A.: DJ M.K.A.) We will do it big We took too many shots Throwing up, yeah we do it big And we do it big (DJ M.K.A.: I'm going in) Yeah, we do it big DJ M.K.A. Welcome to my concert sorry for arriving late Eating crisps and burgers, putting on some weight All the critics ever do is give tons of hate Give tons of hate, they gi-gi-give tons of hate I'm from the favela, I am from the pits I am from a slum, and I don't give a shit 'Cause if I gave a shit, I'd never make these hits So if you think I don't have what it takes, suck my dick You know I'm MK, and I'm here to say, that I'm here to stay Summer, Winter, Autumn, Spring, rain, snow, night and day They'll never knock off number one, 'cause I've already won Just look at all the tunes I have done Polish Whip We started at the bottom Since we've made it we will do it big We will do it big We will do it big We took too many shots (Kool Teazer: Hell yeah! I'm going in) Throwing up, yeah we do it big And we do it big (Kool Teazer: Do it big) Yeah, we do it big Kool Teazer Hell yeah, it's time to shine, I'm living fine So get in line, 'cause this verse's mine Party rocking, sorry for that I'm sexy and I know it, and that's a fact In my position, I'm driving fast Coming out first, getting some cash Mario Kart, riding double Street racing 'round cops, getting in trouble One lane only, driving on pavements Donald Trump is wack, yeah I had to say it Everywhere we go, you know they know us, know us The paparazzis' coming, they try to blow us, blow us Started obscure, but, I made it up the sales After many freestyles, so many fails They told me that I'd lose, but now I'm here to prove them wrong So I'mma do it big by going hard on this song Polish Whip We started at the bottom (Kool Teazer: Ska-doosh) Since we've made it we will do it big We will do it big We will do it big (DJ M.K.A.: They ain't ever gonna get in our way) We took too many shots Throwing up, yeah we do it big (DJ M.K.A.: That ain't what they do) And we do it big Yeah, we do it big DJ M.K.A. Oh yeah, October 2nd You know we gonna make it Category:Lyrics Category:Song lyrics